


Mots doux

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel speaks French, I don't speak French so I'm sorry if there are mistakes in the French parts, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Gabriel, basically he speaks all languages but this one is about him speaking French, too much pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Gabriel thinks that Sam is in need of a break so he takes the hunter out on a date. Everything would be just perfect if those girls behind him would stop talking about his boyfriend and what they would do to him, all in French so Sam doesn't understand a word, but Gabriel, of course, understands everything.Protective Gabriel leads to Romantic Gabriel and some more.





	Mots doux

„Where are we?” Sam asked as he turned his head around cautiously, still a bit dizzy after the quick location change. 

It was one of those days when Gabriel got fed up with Sam being focused on work 24/7 and decided on the behalf of both of them to take Sam out on a ’recharging day’ which soon became labelled as their full-day dates where the archangel would snap his fingers and fly them to a place of his own choice. It was usually a location Sam had been dreaming of visiting (or more recently, planning as he had his own personal angel-ride now to make it happen) or a place that Gabriel was so fond of that he wanted to share it with the hunter. 

Sam was aware of how unhealthy it was to sit in front of his laptop all day and do nothing but research, slowly frying away his brain and constantly ignoring the advised amount of sleep. Therefore, he was indescribably grateful for the archangel who provided him with the chance to relax and enjoy life for once since he hadn’t had many opportunities to do that in the past. 

Sam examined the place they were currently standing at, slowly taking in his surroundings still covered in the heavy darkness of the night with the sun sleepily rising on the horizon, but the scenery looked unfamiliar and didn’t match any of the locations that were lined up on his mental bucket list. _ It must be Gabriel’s place then. _

„This is,” Gabriel started enthusiastically as he spun around on his heel and opened his arms in a showman gesture. „New Orleans, the French Quarter to be exact.” 

Gabriel then pointed at a small building with a green canopy above the outdoor area. „And that is Café du Monde. The perfect place for ** me ** to introduce ** you ** and your taste buds to the heavenly world of beignet.” 

„I take that you want to show me the place.” Sam said while he tried to cover up a yawn with his hand. Sam considered himself to be a morning person most of the time, but he spent hours yesterday digging through the archive of the bunker and lost track of time while being a dump and dark place for so long. Gabriel had to come and collect him when it was nearing midnight because apparently, the archangel couldn’t sleep without a cuddle partner. Sam also wasn’t against waking up before the sun did if it meant more time with Gabriel. 

„Oh, hellz yeah. You are going to love this!” Gabriel exclaimed as he grabbed Sam’s left hand and dragged him closer to the coffee shop. „Then I am going to show you around New Orleans and hopefully convince you to indulge in some fun time while we are here.” 

Sam laughed at that. It was impossible not to have fun while you spent a whole day in the company of a trickster pagan god. Although, at that moment, Sam’s mind was screaming for only one thing, and that was a strong cup of coffee. Fortunately, the coffee shop wasn’t too packed with costumers yet thanks to the unfairly early hour Gabriel chose for their rendezvous, but Sam enjoyed the serenity and the lazy morning vibe it gave him. 

Gabriel ordered an amount of beignet that would have been enough for plus 6 other people, but Sam was pleased to watch his boyfriend be so happy and carefree, uncaring if the cause behind it was food. It was also a relieving sight that Gabriel got over his insecurities of having a bit chubbier body than Sam did. That was something they had to get through together a few months back and Sam was glad to leave it behind if the archangel had finally overcome his fears. Real-life battles couldn’t come close to the inner fights that humans (and divine creatures) had with their inner demons. Sam knew too well how hard it was to stand up against those shaming and destructive voices inside your head and was more than proud to know that Gabriel won one of the biggest battles of his eternal life. 

The conversation flowed smoothly between them which was not a surprise after the amount of time they spent in each other’s company, often driving Dean mad with their PDA and receiving harsh (but well-deserved) comments like ’Is Gabriel attached to your hips or what?’ and ’He is like a bad itch. It never goes away’. Sam, on the other hand, quite enjoyed the time they had preserved for only themselves. It was great to take a break, and Gabriel always seemed to know just what Sam needed to ease his stress and let go off the every day worries. It was refreshing being around the archangel, and he definitely didn’t object against the somersaults his stomach did every time they locked eyes. 

As the beignet started to disappear from their plate one by one, the more people appeared out of nowhere and the place started to get more buzzy and lively. People were chatting around them and Sam could feel the city gradually waking up from its deep sleep. It was beautiful to watch and the hunter finally understood why Gabriel insisted on arriving so early. Sam wanted to voice his thoughts to the angel but when he turned his head to face the angel he was met with a sour grimace on the other’s usually smooth and joyful features. Sam’s instincts told him that Gabriel was uncomfortable and his theory was proven when the angle started fidgeting under the table and looking rather irritated. Sam upon seeing his discomfort, he covered Gabriel’s hand with his own on top of the table and gave it a light squeeze to draw the angel’s attention towards him. Gabriel turned towards him with one swift move, as if he was snapped back to reality by the touch. Sam’s face morphed into one of worry as it was rare to see the archangel daydream. 

„If you feel uncomfortable, we can always leave, we have already seen the sunrise.” Sam said with a gentle smile, his eyebrows still furrowed with concern. 

Gabriel’s trademark smirk (though a bit softer now) returned to his face and he squeezed back on Sam’s hand. 

„I’m alright Samsquatch. But you might be right, we’ve been here for some time. This place is starting to get too crowded.” Gabriel commented with a hint of annoyance in his voice and stood up. 

It was strange to see Gabriel so anxious around people, he normally enjoyed the company, but Sam didn’t want to judge or make assumptions so he just followed his angel out. As they walked past a neighbouring table, Gabe made an abrupt pause and Sam almost bumped into him. The hunter was caught off guard but he recovered in a second and was eventually able to comprehend what was happening around him. Gabriel was leaning on a table occupied by three rather fancy looking girls and he was saying words that held no meaning to Sam as they seemed to be in some other language, most likely french. Sam could hear the last line despite all the background noises: _ „Et sa jambe ne sont pas la seule chose qui est long, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.”* _

Sam had no idea what the one-sided conversation was about but seeing the girls’ reaction indicated that it was not a friendly chat between old acquaintance. One looked slightly offended but tried to keep a blank face, the other seemed shocked and a bit embarrassed, the third one was simply impressed as she sipped her cup of coffee, throwing a wink at Sam when they made eye-contact. 

Gabriel straightened up then and lead Sam outside the coffee shop and across the street where he unexpectedly sprung around and jumped up in excitement. 

„So I know this really good place where…” 

„Gabe, what was that about?” Sam cut in, refusing to shrug off the events the way Gabriel wanted to. 

„Nothing.” 

Sam knew that his responding bitchface was enough for the archangel to know that the hunter didn’t buy any of his words. Gabriel sighed and folded his arms defensively. 

„Really, it was nothing. The girls were just exchanging some words in French and I thought I could join the conversation.” Gabriel ranted and hoped that it was the end of their talk. It certainly wasn’t for Sam. 

„What did you say to them?” Sam asked with his serious fake-FBI-agent voice. 

„Not much.” Came the short answer but Sam kept his gaze fixated on Gabriel, daring him to continue. „Fine.” The archangel said as he threw up his arms dramatically. 

„They arrived a few minutes after we set down and since I was seated directly behind them I could hear every word that left their chapped little lips.” Gabriel explained then added. „They were talking about you.” 

Sam was taken aback by that piece of information but the fog seemed to clear inside his head upon realising why it might have been infuriating for Gabriel to listen to. 

„They gave a detailed description of what they would do to you and completely ignored the fact that you were holding my hand very visible for everyone, I might add. So,” Gabriel shrugged and grinned up at the hunter. „I had to let them know that your pretty face belonged to this sexy ass.” And Gabriel pointed at himself at the end with a triumphant smirk permanent on his face. 

Sam narrowed his eyes. „Why didn’t you wanna tell me that?” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and made an opened arm gesture. 

„Kiddo, you are talking to an archangel slash trickster slash pagan god.” Gabriel said with a huff as if it was enough of an explanation. Seeing Sam’s puzzlement had Gabriel roll his eyes once more and hanging his head lower. It was hard to talk about feelings, especially when they were this intense and consuming. „I didn’t want to go all possessive on you.” 

Sam still looked confused and his lack of response didn’t help to move the issue forward. 

„It doesn’t bother me, we are together after all.” Sam answered with his brows unmovingly knitted together. Gabriel took a deep breath and looked over at Sam with a defeated expression. Well, damn it, if he was going to be all fluffy and emotional then he would do it bigtime. Gabriel cupped Sam’s face with his hands and circled his thumb across his cheek with a smooth motion. When Sam’s features relaxed at the contact, Gabriel continued: 

„Remember when I was going to force you and Dean into saying yes to Michael and Lucifer?” He asked softly and chuckled a little when he saw Sam’s bewildered look. He must be confused why Gabriel was bringing this up when they had already settled that Sam wasn’t angry at him anymore for all of his past actions against the Winchester brothers. „I messed it up back then. I was a coward and tried to make you fight the battle I was supposed to fight. It was my responsibility but I tied to put it all on you. And that was a mistake.” 

„Gabriel, we have already…” Gabriel hushed Sam with his index finger and let go of his face, fingers wandering down the hunter’s arms until they could intertwine with Sam’s own. 

„I tried to take away your chance of decision. I wanted to rob you from your choice, your free will. But I realised that I am angel, at least partly, and my job is still to protect my father’s creation and assure the one most important thing they have at all cost: free will.” Gabriel went on and his voice became more quiet, although not less confident with every word. „What my siblings sometimes forget is that you, humans, don’t belong to anyone. That is the primary reason why many angels felt enraged upon being ordered to bow down before you. Because angels have always belonged. To Dad, to Heaven and now humanity. They were chained down and some of them wanted to break free. I don’t blame them for it. And I don’t blame you if you decided that you… want to be your own human. I am not chaining you down. You are not my possession even if I am one of the most powerful creatures in existence. I know your story, Sam Winchester, because it shows great resemblence to mine. We don’t like to be locked up, we prefer to make our own patch, create our own destiny. Therefore, I am giving you freedom, power and control over your own life. Because, as scary as that is, I like your stupidly handsome face and your freakishly tall body and your happiness is way more important than my desire to have you for myself now and forever.” 

Sam was not crying, although he was on the verge of tears, so he silently pulled Gabriel closer to him until there was literally no space between them. The hunter buried his face in Gabriel’s long hair and listened to the fast pounding of his heart. His emotions were so strong they felt like they were crashing his heart from the outside and trying to blow up his organ from the inside but he never felt more alive than at that minute. He never felt happier than at that minute. 

„That was extremely cheesy.” Sam said jokingly, his voice cracking with a quiet sob. Gabriel was stroking his back soothingly and peppering his neck and fingers with light and loving kisses. 

„We all need chick-flick moment from time to time.” Gabriel responded and wrapped his arms around the taller hunter. „We are disgustingly cute right now. I think some people already called the cops for too much PDA.” 

Sam had to laugh at that and slowly pulled away from the angel to look into those blindingly golden eyes. 

„If we are getting arrested for public indecency then we will never hear the end of it, Dean will make sure of that.” Sam informed him with a playful smile. 

„Oh, but I am planning to do more than just kissing you.” Gabriel whispered and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sam felt heat creep up his spine but they were in public so he opted for a seductive smile instead. 

„Is that a promise?” The hunter asked and leaned back to the archangel to nibble on his ears. Gabriel shuddered under him and fisted his hands into Sam’s shirt. Yeah, Sam liked to be in control. 

„By the way, when you were speaking French.” Sam murmured, his breath ghosting Gabriel’s ear. „That was feverishly sexy.” 

Gabriel grinned up at him, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he pressed one knee against Sam’s erection, eliciting a beautiful moan from the taller man. 

„What do you say we take this to somewhere more private?” Gabriel suggested in a low voice and his smile only widened at Sam’s vehement nodding. Gabriel’s eyes shone devilishly as he said: „You want me to speak French between your legs?” 

Sam groaned, but not out of pleasure this time, and slightly pushed the angel away. Not far, since he still had a problem down south that needed to be taken care of, but he put enough space between them to glare down at the archangel. 

„You had to go and make it weird, didn’t you?” 

Gabriel’s grin only widened when he spoke up: 

„Believe me, Sammy-boy. You are going to enjoy this.” And to prove his point, he stood up on his tiptoes to reach the hunter’s earlobe before whispering in a hoarse voice: _ „Je vais te donner la petite mort.” _

Sam felt the chill run through his veins, from his ears down to his toes and clenched his hand around Gabriel’s arm with such force it would have seriously bruised an other human being, but not a divine creature. 

„Take us back home.” Sam panted. „Now.” 

Gabriel didn’t have to be told twice, with a snap of his fingers the building of New Orleans disappeared into nothingness and the familiar smell of their room welcomed them. As soon as they arrived, Sam tossed Gabriel down onto their bed without much effort and climbed onto him, trapping the angel between his legs and stroking up the angel’s chest under his shirt, feeling the warm skin as it came alive under Sam’s touch. 

„And Gabriel, just so you know.” Sam started, his breathing irregular. „You can own me. My body, my soul, everything.” Sam leaned down onto Gabriel until their lips were mere inches apart and sealed his next words into a fiery kiss: 

„I am yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> *And his leg isn’t the only thing that is long, if you know what I mean.
> 
> La petite mort = orgasm
> 
> Please let me know if I made any mistake in the French parts or the whole story in general.   
Thank you for reading, kudos and feedback is appreciated as always! ❤️


End file.
